Glitch
Glitch Ben, nicknamed Glitch, is a fusion of Ben and Upgrade's DNA. He is a mysterious heroic presence that originally maintained the Omnitrix from within. Appearance Glitch has Ben's overall appearance but with Mechamorphic physiology. His hands have five fingers each, more closely resembling Upgrade's hands rather than Ben's. After merging with Ben's go-kart, Glitch is now a black and purple race-car that changes appearance based on the current alien sitting in him. When fused with Bootleg, his circuitry becomes blue, his green lights turn red, and his wheels turn into tentacles. Blue glitchy.png|Glitch fused with Bootleg Glitch Franken-Fight.png|Glitch fused with Bootleg's leftovers and Shock Rock's Omni-Enhanced Energy Rath-Car.png|Glitch with Appoplexian DNA Hotshot-Car.png|Glitch with mutated Pyronite DNA Heatblast-Car.png|Glitch with Pyronite DNA Humungosaur Glitch Mode.png|Glitch with Vaxasaurian DNA Personality Compared to his human donor, Glitch is far more patient and way more serious, especially with the High Override's influence on Shock Rock. Due to being created inside the Omnitrix, he has a far larger amount of knowledge of it, but still retains Ben's playful, headstrong, and argumentative nature. After merging with the go-kart, he speaks with a tone like that of a GPS. History In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Glitch was created when Ben used Upgrade to enhance the Omnitrix. The watch rebooted and destroyed Upgrade's DNA, with a part of him fusing with Ben's DNA to survive, resulting in the creation of Glitch. Glitch made his formal debut in Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows, where he saved Ben and Vilgax from the Omnitrix's security systems. In Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter, Glitch and Vilgax formulated a plan to stop the Fulmini by rebooting the Omnitrix. However, Shock Rock got brainwashed by the High Override and Vilgax got banished to the Null Void following a failed attempt to betray Ben and Glitch. In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Glitch fused with the Tennyson boxcar, allowing him to carry Ben, Gwen, and Max out of the Omnitrix. Glitch was later seen giving Gwen and Ben a ride in his upgraded boxcar form, therefore joining the Tennysons as a new addition to the family. In LaGrange Muraille, Glitch was called up by Ben to assist him in defeating LaGrange and Vin Ethanol, though he got injured in the process. He also displays his ability to interact with alien DNA while being driven by Heatblast. In Franken-Fight, Glitch drove Ben and Gwen around before running into Kevin. Glitch drove Gwen to safety while Humungousaur and Crystalfist fought. Glitch was then merged with Bootleg and went out of control after being exposed to Shock Rock's Omni-Enhanced energy. After Shock Rock and Bootleg team up to stop it, Glitch returned to normal. In Buggy Out, Glitch helped Rath catch up with Hot Shot after he stole the Rustbucket. When Hot Shot hijacked Glitch, Forever Knight appeared to exact vengeance for Kevin's betrayal. Glitch returned to normal after Heatblast and Hot Shot drove off Forever Knight. In Mutiny for the Bounty, Glitch drives around a forest with Ben until he is captured by Tetrax. After Ben helps Tetrax defeat Kraab and SixSix, Glitch was released by the Subsapien bounty hunter. In Wheels of Fortune, Glitch helped Humungousaur and Rush chase down LaGrange all around the world. Glitch started a job as a Rideshare App. In Vin Diagram, Glitch helped Ben in a race with Vin Ethanol and Bootleg before the latter decided to harm people. He also helped Gwen and Rath catch up to Bootleg before he switched to Bashmouth and started wreaking havoc with Rath across the racetrack. Gwen and Glitch teamed up with Vin to stop them by luring them with meat. Powers and Abilities Glitch could use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merged he upgraded the technology, making the technology he possessed far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. One notable ability is being able to maintain the Omnitrix from within and wield it as offense or defense. Glitch can manipulate the internal structure to provide cover and can activate the Omnitrix's internal defenses. After fusing with the boxcar, he can now turn into other vehicle forms based on Omnitrix and Antitrix aliens if either Ben or Kevin are in the driver's seat. Weaknesses As he is part-Galvanic Mechamorph, Glitch is weak against electricity (being living metal) and sensitive to electromagnetic pulses and magnetic fields. Glitch can be hijacked against his will in his current form, specifically by Kevin. Glitch can be infected by a combination of Fulmini Omni-Enhanced energy and mutated Mechamorph physiology, which can cause him to lose control of himself. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' (first appearance) *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' Season 3 *''LaGrange Muraille'' *''Franken-Fight'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''Vin Diagram'' Season 4 *''Chicken In Chichen Itza, Part 2: The Wages of Fear'' Trivia *Although his figure had been seen briefly before at the Hong Kong Toy Fair 2018, Glitch's name and existence was first directly addressed at New York Toy Fair 2018. **Interestingly, the toy has only four fingers on each hand. His arms are scaled-down versions of the arms used for Upgrade's figure. *Though Glitch's voice is the same as Ben's, it has a more intelligent tone. *Starting with Season 3, Glitch is exclusively seen in his vehicular form. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Hybrids Category:Tennyson Family Category:Allies Category:Reboot Characters